A connecting element of this type is used in particular for the mechanical connection of an inside door panel of a motor vehicle to a unit carrier, for the connection of the unit carrier to a decorative support shell or for the connection of all three components. In this case, at least two plate-like components are connected to each other by means of a rapid-action fastening such that, for example, the subassemblies of motor vehicle doors can be fitted rapidly and without tools being used.
DE 198 38 560 A1 discloses a rotary rapid-action fastening in the form of a rotatable retaining element with a head section and a shaft section for the interconnection of a plurality of components, in particular for the connection of an inside door panel of a motor vehicle, a unit carrier and a decorative support shell.
EP 0 943 824 A1 furthermore discloses a mechanical connecting element with a head, with a bolt provided on one side of the head and with a web-shaped locking bar.
For the assembly, the components which are to be connected are first of all placed on one another in situ with their apertures in alignment. Subsequently, the known connecting elements are inserted into the aligned apertures of the components and rotated into the final assembly position with a clamping force being formed. The disadvantage of this process is that it is time-consuming, since the components that are to be connected frequently have to be placed onto one another in restricted space conditions and without direct sight of the connecting point. In addition, the connecting elements can easily be lost.
It is furthermore known from G 93 11 243 U1 and from U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,437 to configure a connecting element for a preassembly position on the first component, the connecting element in this case being supported with its crossbar on the first component. This reduces the outlay on assembly. In addition, the connecting element which is fastened to the first component can be repeatedly used after the second component is detached.